I Support You
by A Silly Miracle
Summary: Just a simple oneshot convo between Kendall and Logan. Kendall's a bit insistent about what Logan thinks of gay people. /Kogan-ish?


**I Support You.**

**Woh! Look who's back? (Back again, Silly's back. Tell a friend.) Hahaha, anwayss~ Yeah. I am so deeply, deeeeply sorry that I disappeared again. I realized that I do that. Maybe I'm hibernating like a bear. In my little cave. Ok! So! Today I felt like doing this, so, of course, I did. (: And then I was like- you know what? I should post this on FF because people probably think I've died or have forgotten me entirely. Yeahh. Anyways. This is just a little convo thingie between Logie and Bigman because I was bored and too lazy to write out anything else. C:  
>Oh yeah and btw- this is in show verse. (:<br>Enjoy!**

"Hey, bro."

"Mm."

"What're you doing?"

"Mm."

"Logan!"

"Augh! Chemistry! And you make me mess up this problem."

"You're welcome."

"Prick."

"Where is everyone?"

"Kelly and your mom are shopping. James and Carlos are at the beach."

"How nice that they just exclude us."

"Mm."

"Well, anyways, I stayed behind after class today to finish up that quiz and apparently there was a club meeting."

"I didn't even know we had clubs. Our class has like, 20 people in it."

"Exactly! But I guess it was Ms. Collins' idea. Anyways- it was a gay club."

"I hate that."

"What?"

"Calling stupid things 'gay'. It's not the correct definition and it irks me. Plus, it's rude."

"No no no, it was an actual Gay Club. Like LBVT or something. I dunno. But anways, you'd be surprised to know who was there."

"Okay, I'll bite. Who?"

"Jett."

"No way."

"Yeah, I know. A couple other kids that we know too, but I was so shocked."

"Wow. . ."

"I guess they didn't see me in the corner, but you know what the weird thing is?"

"Huh?"

"He didn't seem ashamed or anything. I mean, he didn't even seem like himself. He was compassionate to the other people and was actually discussing stuff."

"That's crazy. You sure it was him?"

"Yeah."

"I guess it just makes you think of how much you really know people. . ."

"Yeah."

". . ."

"So you're fine with it?"

"Mm."

"Logan."

"What?"

"You're okay with Jett being gay?"

"Well, yeah. I mean. . .I guess I kinda saw it coming now that I think about it."

"What?"

"Nevermind."

"No, wait. What do you mean?"

"Well. . .when there was that whole thing with Jo I guess I kinda got carried away in my mind sometimes and it seemed like. . .maybe he was flirting with you?"

"What? How come I didn't notice?"

"I dunno. I could just be crazy. Hah, I even thought you were flirting back sometimes. . ."

"Wait- what? Now I know you're crazy. Jett is like, my LAST option for a date."

"Yeah. I dunno. I was worried for a while, but I guess it was just me being nuts."

"Worried that I was gay?"

". . ."

"Logan?"

". . ."

"Well, I'm not so you don't have to-"

"No, not worried that you were gay. Worried that I would have to beat the crap out of him if he ever hurt you."

". . .You'd do that?"

"Yeah. . ."

"Even if I was gay?"

"Kendall, what is it with you and being gay? You're like, obsessed with it all of a sudden. It's not a disease or something, it's no big deal!"

"I know it's not. I dunno, I've just been thinking I guess."

"Don't do that, you'll hurt your brain."

"Ha ha. You're so hilarious."

"Shutup."

"It's really not a big deal though, I know. A lot of people nowadays are gay. It's just like any other kind of love, I suppose."

"Right."

"I just wish I knew someone that was gay. So I could, like, tell them I support them or something."

". . .well, you do."

"I'm not going up and telling Jett that I support him, that's weird. He'd probably mace me."

"I don't mean Jett!"

"Oh. Wait- I know someone else?"

"Yeah. . ."

"No way. I can't think of anyone! It's someone you know, too, right?"

"Yeah. . ."

"Is it someone we're close with?"

"Shh!"

"Is it someone we're close with?"

"Yes."

"OMIGOD IS IT JAMES?"

"KENDALL SHUT THE FRICK UP! You know what- nevermind. I'm just going to go back to my chem. now."

"No! You can't just leave me hanging! I'll be quiet, I promise."

"I. . .i'm sorry, Kendall. I just can't."

"Did they make you swear not to tell?"

"Kinda. . ."

"Fine. Well then. . .if I guess it right will you tell me?"

"Maybe. I don't know. Just don't shout, okay?"

"Okay, fine. Hmmmm. . .is ittt Bitters?"

"Hahahahaha! No!"

"Hmm, alright. Not Bitters, not James. Kelly?"

"Not that I know of. . ."

"Gustavo?"

"Ahhhh that's worse than Bitters!"

"Ha, alright. Camille?"

"Nope."

"Lucy?"

"Maybe. But it's not the person I'm talking about."

"Alright, I'll give you that. Omigod, it's not Katie, is it?"

"No!"

"Okay, good. I would feel so horrible if I didn't even know my own sister was gay. Well, that only leaves Carlos. . ."

". . ."

"It's Carlos!"

"I'm hungry. Do we still have goldfish in the pantry?"

"Wait- don't leave!"

"Kendall, let go of my arm."

"How'd you find out about Carlos?"

"It's not Carlos!"

"Well, you must have been lying about someone because I said everyone that we are close to already!"

". . .not everyone."

"Yeah!"

"In the band? God, Kendall, sometimes. . ."

"Well I already said James and Carlos. And you're obviously talking to ME, so you can't mean me, and you. . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"I'm going to get some air."

"No wait!"

"WHAT, KENDALL, WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

". . .I support you."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I wanted to find a gay person to tell them that I support them."

"Are you serious? Think about it! It's stupid, Kendall. You should at least take some time to think about it. It's stupid of you to accept me right away before thinking about it! We sleep in the same room, we get dressed in front of each other for god's sake!"

"So? You're still the same person as when I thought you were straight. I've known you since we were tiny! And accepting you right away is what I should do, Logan. It's what everyone should do! Being someone's best friend, or even just their friend means that you support and accept them no matter what."

"So you don't even want to think about it?"

"To be truthful, I think I've known for a while."

". . .am I that obvious?"

"To me."

"Damn."

"But only because I know you so well! And because. . ."

"Because?"

"Because I love you."

"Well, I love you too."

"No. I mean- I'm in love with you."

". . .Oh. Well that's different."

". . ."

". . ."

"Yeah."

"Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"I support you."

**Awwww. Wasn't that nauseating? Thank you, I try. ;) Anyways. Look for more from me in the next couple days cuz I just realize I have at least one more oneshot that I randomly did in my absence.  
>NOTES!<br>(You know you love 'em.)**

**1)I know it's LGBT. I'm in my school's GSA kthanks. But does Kendall really seem like the type to pay attention to that stuff? xD  
>2)OMIGOSH BIG TIME MOVIE ASKJFDIJIODSFOIDJGIOR<br>so amazing. I was watching in awe with my face pressed against the screen, ignoring my sister's snarky comments. There was so much boyfriend formation ahhhhh! ~loveee**

**3) It seemed sad to only have 2 notes, because I added my third one to the top. :(  
><strong> 


End file.
